Carmen (Happy Feet Two)
Carmen is a supporting character in Happy Feet Two. She is Ramón's love interest. At first, she is not interested at him, and wanted to avoid him at all costs. However, when Ramón jumped into the Doomberg to stay with her, she realized he would do anything for her. Then, she ended up failing in love with him as well, and at the end, they get married. She is voiced by Sofia Vergara. Biography Happy Feet Two Carmen is first seen when Sven teaches "Sventhink" to Ramón and that he will it, it will be his. While Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul watches Ramón to think, he opens his eyes to mistake Mumble (looking for Erik, Atticus and Boadicea) as a girl. Ramón calls the security to trap Mumble, and he sees Carmen, and Ramón falls in love with her. Ramón tries to win her heart, but she is not interested and tries to avoid him. Later on, Emperor Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Boadicea to Adélie-Land to find Ramón and Lovelace and bring as many adélies penguins as they can. Carmen comes with them as well, and tries to help, while still trying to avoid Ramón. After Boadicea arrives with the adélies, Lovelace and Sven, they tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish for them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks Sven to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguins upsed. Mumble then realized that if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, several penguins falls into the Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen. NOT wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg, making Carmen realizes that Ramón would do anything for her. She falls in love with her, and they starts a date. However, the only ones to remain free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but still is not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. After they return, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort of stairway to the top off the glacier. The penguins are now free, they forgives Sven for his lies, Sven starts living with them, and Ramón introduces Carmen to his friends, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul. The movie ends with Sven and the penguins looking for a new home. Personality A typical snob, Carmen thinks of herself morally and socially better and more sophisticated than anyone else. She is aggressive, vain and narcissistic, and though she is not selfish, she can also be stubborn and short-tempered. She fins herself superior to everyone, as seen when Ramón did not wanted her to wet her feet, and offered himself to walk over him without getting wet, and Carmen did so, thinking herself to have a higher social status than him. She also ignored Ramón for most of the film, unless she has a snarky comment to whip at him in response to his antics. She similarly has shown to have a dry sense of humor. Despite her aggressiveness, Carmen is quite selfless, as she went to Emperor-Land to help get the penguins free from the Doomberg, showing quite of selflessness, helpfulness and heroism from her part. She also possesses a sweet side, mostly shown after Ramón jumped into the Doomberg to stay with her, Carmen finally realized that he deeply loved her, and she started reciprocating his feelings. Similarly, Carmen has a good heart, and can be very caring and loyal to her loved ones, as seen when the penguins finally got free from the Doomberg, she warned Ramón to be careful on the way. She also showed deeply concern for Ramón during some earthquakes. She is also soft at times, as she spoke nice things to Ramón when he fell off a cliff for her. Overall, Carmen is narcissistic, snob and stubborn who sees herself as superior to almost everyone. However, she is good-hearted, selfless, protective and nice, who cares deeply for her loved ones, and even tries to help others the way she can. That selflessness can be seen as she didn't hesitate to help the emperor penguins. Appearence Carmen's appearence is like a normal adélie penguin. Relationships Ramón Coming soon! Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul Coming soon! Mumble Coming soon! Trivia * Unlike the rest of the adélie penguins, she is very statuesque. * In the novel, it is stated that she is the most gorgeous and prettiest adélie penguin Ramón had ever seen. * She is the adélie penguin who has a wiggle in her walk, like Norma Jean. * It's unknown if she has a heartsong or not. * Carmen trying to avoid Ramón became a running gag in the second film. However, after she saw what he was willing to do for her (jumping into the Doomberg), she finally returned his feelings. She even stated that he is very beautiful. * If there is going to be some Happy Feet Three, she may have children with Ramón. Navigation Category:Female Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Genius Category:Neutral Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Spouses Category:Adventurers Category:Wrathful Category:Anti Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Predators Category:Fallen Category:Sympathetic Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Determinators Category:Bond Creator Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:Supporters Category:False Antagonist Category:Optimists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Merfolk